


Remember Last Time?

by Nigellica



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby sciencing everywhere, Awkward discovery, Elevators, Getting Together, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs makes an awkward discovery after Tony house sits for him, the question is, what is he going to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Last Time?

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to finally post this because I just keep stuffing around with it and if I don't I'll just keep changing things. I've been working on something else for my (ex)housemate but I got this finished first so it can just tide you over til then :P

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stifled a yawn as he dropped his bags on his bed. Much as he loved visiting Callen’s team, and he did love it, next time he was sending Tony instead. He hit the head and wandered back downstairs, a little surprised that his senior field agent had cleared out before he got home. The whole flight home he’d kept visualising arriving home to Tony’s mess everywhere, possibly with Very Special Agent DiNozzo asleep on the couch with some movie playing in the background, it wouldn’t have been the first time. Although, he had threatened to get McGee to house sit next time so maybe Tony had listened for once.

He hadn’t seen any pigs passing the plane though so probably not.

A small smile crossed his face when Gibbs opened the fridge and found it stocked with beer and steak, obviously DiNozzo had done a little shopping for him. 

He grabbed a beer and headed down to the basement, it looked as though nothing had been touched, something Gibbs was quite grateful for. Last time Tony had been unsupervised in the basement he’d had to replace a whole section of piping, he still wasn’t sure how he’d managed it. Neither was Tony. The man hadn’t been game to visit for a month after that, and when he finally had he’d brought a big bottle of bourbon.

With marine precision Gibbs unpacked his bags before he finally collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. Screw dinner, he’d eat in the morning. 

OOOOO

Gibbs snapped awake at 0530 when his phone rang, he rolled over and began the search for where it had ended up the night before, it wasn’t on the bedside table, he felt around underneath and froze when he found something very different instead. He held it up and stared.

Hell no.

Tony wouldn’t dare… Surely….

OOOOO

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, glare fixed firmly on his face, it was blistering enough to make even DiNozzo falter with his: “Morning Boss”.

Bishop opened her mouth to say something but stopped when McGee shook his head.

“Dead Petty Officer, McGee, call Ducky, Bishop gas the truck, DiNozzo, with me,” Gibbs barked, already heading for the elevator.

Tony flinched and looked pleadingly at the others but McGee was already on the phone and Bishop simply said, “I’ll just take the stairs then.”

Gibbs felt the small thrill of satisfaction he always felt when his team sprang into action, following orders with the kind of speed and precision any drill sergeant would be jealous of.

“Boss?” Tony questioned as he stepped into the lift, Gibbs said nothing, he just pressed a button and waited.

The silence was killing Tony, the waiting. He knew something was wrong, he just didn’t know what. He hadn’t broken anything this time, he hadn’t left a mess, hadn’t fallen asleep on the couch, so what had Gibbs so pissed?

Tony was almost relieved when the man finally hit the emergency stop switch,”What the hell were you thinking DiNozzo?”

The Italian stared blankly at his boss, his heart pounded in his chest, oh god what had he done?  
“I swear I didn't go downstairs, and those channels would've been tuned in eventually..." He blurted out, Gibbs' silences were made to be filled.

Gibbs began in measured tones, “What were you thinking DiNozzo? Were you thinking? What, you didn’t want her at your place so you took her to mine?”

“What?” Tony asked a little shrilly, his eyes darting all over the lift as if someone was going to bust in and save him, “What are you talking about?”

“In my bedroom! My fucking bed Tony! What were you thinking?!" Gibbs growled.

He pulled an evidence bag out of his pocket, “If I sent this to Abby whose DNA would I find outside? Some girl you picked up at a bar? Am I going to have some coed knocking at my door when you stop answering her calls? For fuck’s sake Tony.”  
I thought better of you.

Gibbs shoved the evidence bag at his extremely pale senior field agent and restarted the lift. Tony was still standing there frozen when he left the elevator without a backwards glance.

“O-on your six Boss,” DiNozzo choked out, shoving the bag in his pocket and following rather cautiously.

Shit. That was way worse than flooding the basement.

OOOOO

Gibbs was his usual CHARMING self the rest of the day until even Tony couldn't take it. He knew what he had to do, before McGee had a breakdown. 

For once Gibbs didn't even notice his senior field agent leave the bullpen, Abby didn't notice when Tony arrived in her lab either, but that was more likely due to her pounding music.

"ABS! ABBY!" DiNozzo yelled to be heard over her music, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped around to face him.

With a flick of the remote the music was silenced and Abby waggled her hand scoldingly at Tony, "What have I told you Tony? Never sneak up on a girl, its not nice."

Very special agent DiNozzo sighed inwardly, this was definitely not his day, "Hey Abs, I was wondering if you could do me a little favour?" He asked holding up the evidence bag.

Abby raised an eyebrow at the used condom, "This isn't to chase down another one night stand is it? I told you, just get her number first."

Tony rubbed a tired hand across his forehead, "No Abs, can you please just test the outside for me? I’ll make it up to you."

She snatched the bag from his outstretched hand with a smirk, "Oh Tony, it must be serious."

Tony sighed, "You don't know the half of it Abs," he said as he walked away.

OOOOO

The day was winding down by the time Tony's phone rang, "DiNozzo."

"Tony uh, are you sure you grabbed the right one? I tested the outside and the only DNA I found was yours so I checked inside as well, all yours. The only person who came into contact with this condom was you," Abby explained awkwardly.

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked up to see Gibbs staring, "Uh thanks, good work Abs, can you send me the report?"

"...Tony, did you hear me? I said it’s all yours," the forensic scientist sounded beyond confused.

"Yeah I know Abs, I don't know what we'd do without you," Tony told her, hanging up before she could say anything else.

As soon as the clock ticked over Bishop stood and grabbed her things, "Well, I’ll see you all tomorrow, good night Gibbs, Tony, McGee." 

"Hey I'll walk you out, I wanted to talk to you about that... thing...for the...thing," McGee said, standing quickly, "Night Boss, night Tony."

"Night," Tony called after the two, ignoring McGee's lame attempt at an excuse to flee. Gibbs didn’t even look up.

With them gone Tony opened the new email and printed the lab results. Before he could chicken out, DiNozzo grabbed his bag and placed the report right under Gibbs' nose, "Night boss, there wasn't anyone, you don't have to worry about strange visitors."

It was possibly his quickest exit ever while Gibbs just stared at the sheet of paper and an eyebrow shot up. Tony and… Tony? The only way for his DNA to be inside and out was… oh. So not sex then. 

Why on earth was Tony masturbating in his bed? He’d made up the spare bed for him as usual. Gibbs leaned back in his chair to think, what the hell was up with his senior field agent?

OOOOO

When Gibbs arrived home he headed straight to his bedroom, taking his time to once again examine the scene of crime in the hope of finding more clues as to why his senior field agent was masturbating in his bed. He tried to remember what the bed had looked like when he got home, the sheets were clean and the bed made, maybe a little too neatly now that he thought about it. And he’d put fresh sheets on the spare bed, not his, Gibbs knelt down to sniff at his sheets, definitely clean. So Tony had washed his sheets and remade the bed hoping he wouldn’t notice, which to be fair, if not for the condom he probably wouldn’t have. 

After he’d changed into a pair of sweats Gibbs went to have a look at the spare room, the bed looked slightly mussed, not like someone had slept in it though, more like someone had tossed a bag onto it and hadn’t bothered to straighten it back out after. He pulled back the blanket and sniffed again, freshly laundered sheets. Either DiNozzo hadn’t slept in the bed or he’d washed the sheets and remade the bed.

“Huh wow Boss, and here I thought you couldn’t afford a fetish…” came the voice from behind him.

Gibbs straightened quickly and turned around to stare at his senior field agent, “Di- I can’t DiNozzo, I was just…” investigating your sheets? Sniffing bed linen for no reason? Honing my investigative capabilities? “Checking if they needed a wash. Wasn’t sure whether you washed them or not.”

“Or if I slept on them?” Tony added with a slight guilty look, “They’re clean boss. I would apologise but, well, rule 6.”

Gibbs grunted lightly in response, not too sure what to say to that, “So you…”

“Yeah, my bad Boss,” Tony tugged nervously at his plain grey t-shirt, clearly he’d been home to change into jeans before he dropped by. 

Why had he dropped by?

Gibbs ran a hand over his face and pushed past Tony to head down to the kitchen, he grabbed out two beers and passed one to the other man. 

With a sigh he sat on the couch and took a swig of his drink, “Tony, what are you doing here?”

“I just… remember last time I stayed over? I didn’t want weeks of pissed off Gibbs this time so I guess I came for a campfire,” Tony said wryly, “Get everything out in the open.”

Gibbs eyebrow shot up, “You wanted to tell me why you were masturbating in my bed?”

Tony sat across from Gibbs and took a sip of his beer, he opened his mouth and paused, “For the record, it sounded like a much better idea in my head.”

Gibbs snorted out a half laugh, “Always does Tony.”

The younger man shrugged, “No word ruins a sentence quite like masturbate,” he said with a wry grin, “Except maybe moist, it seems to make people pretty uncomfortable for some-”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs interrupted, "The point?”

“Right, sorry Boss, point is, I was masturbating in your bed because I wanted to,” he stared his boss down, pupils dilating slightly, “Like REALLY wanted to.”

The older man choked, “Jesus Tony, what the hell?”

Tony shrugged, the cheeky grin he was known for crossing his face, “Hey you wanted straight to the point Gibbs, what did you think I was going to say?”

Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face, “Guess I expected a bit more foreplay.”

DiNozzo snorted, “Really?” his eyebrows raised just like that long ago day in Baltimore, “Guess you’re rubbing off on me Gibbs, shutting up and getting to the point eventually. Your bed is softer, it smelt like you, I couldn’t help myself. What can I say? I’m a sucker for old spice and sawdust.”

Gibbs just sat and stared as Tony drained his beer and stood, “Thanks for the beer Boss but it’s a school night. I’ll see you in the morning,” he clapped his boss on the shoulder and strolled out the door.

Unseen by Gibbs he breathed a sigh of relief once he was outside, the false bravado gone Tony climbed in his car and headed home leaving his boss to digest that.

The older man downed his beer and stood to head for the basement, he had some sanding to do while he thought.

OOOOO

Gibbs woke up on his couch once again after a night in the basement, still no closer to any sort of conclusion on Tony. Technically he’d probably spent more time with Tony over the years than any of his wives, including Shannon he realised with a pang of guilt. He rubbed a hand over his face and stood to get ready for work. What the hell was he going to do?

No one could deny Tony was an attractive man, Gibbs mused as he stood under the spray of the shower. The fact that he was a man would raise a few eyebrows, it wasn’t exactly his first rodeo though and Tony could more than handle himself.

Gibbs found himself smirking at the very idea. Oh god, Dorneget would be ecstatic to find Tony swung his way… and crushed that he was with someone Ned would never want to compete with.

OOOOO

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen with a blistering glare that had Tony sinking down in his seat, McGee looking nervous and Bishop opening her mouth while the other two frantically shook their heads at her.

“McGee, you’re wanted in MTAC, Bishop get the reports from Ducky and Abs so we can get rid of all this paperwork. DiNozzo, with me,” Gibbs stood and stormed to the elevator.

He was well aware of his other two special agents giving his senior field agent looks of sympathy as he slunk towards the elevator.

“Today DiNozzo!” he barked, jolting Tony into action.

The moment the lift stopped between floors Tony flinched, “Look Boss, I get it, I was totally out of line. And there’s always rule 12, I get it. Can we just pretend this all never happened?” the younger man blurted out.

Gibbs kept his face blank, “I don’t think I can do that Tony, not when every time I see my bed all I can think of is you masturbating.”

DiNozzo nervously ran his fingers through his hair, “I would apologise but I know how you feel about that.”

“Apologise for what?” Gibbs asked quietly, “Masturbating to my smell?”

Tony winced, “Yeah that.”

“Getting hard in my bed?”

“Uh yeah, that too,” Tony looked up uncertainly.

“Fantasising about me?” Gibbs couldn’t help it, he practically growled the last one.

“I…” the Italian licked his lips and met his boss’s eyes, “I don’t think I could apologise for that one, apologising suggests you don’t plan on doing it again.”

As always, with one look Tony understood exactly what Gibbs wasn’t saying and pinned the older man against the elevator wall, finally claiming his lips in a kiss that was rushed, clumsy and absolutely perfect. DiNozzo pulled away only far enough to rest his forehead against Gibbs’.

“You bastard, I thought I was going to have to transfer to another team or something,” Tony growled without any heat.

Gibbs smirked and buried his face against his senior field agent’s neck, “That’s what the second b is for remember? And that’s what you get for driving me crazy with fantasies all night.”

“Oh really? Any fantasies like this?” Tony dropped to his knees and slowly undid his boss’s fly, giving him plenty of opportunity to stop him if he wanted.

Which he definitely didn’t want. Gibbs pupils dilated as he watched Tony with disbelief and no little lust,he simply nodded, words a little beyond him with the gorgeous young man’s hands creeping into his pants.

Tony pulled his trousers and jocks down just enough to release his half hard cock, he stroked it firmly to bring him to full hardness, “Really? You’ve been fantasising about me sucking your cock in the elevator?”

Gibbs head dropped back against the wall, “Fuck yes Tony,” he growled.

DiNozzo smirked and ran his tongue over the head, letting it into his mouth briefly before he pulled back, “Look at me Gibbs, eyes on me or I stop.”

Gibbs swallowed loudly and looked down into mischievous green eyes that bored into his while Tony very deliberately wrapped his lips around the tip of his boss’s cock, sliding slowly down and back up again, not quite releasing the tip. His hand worked in counterpoint to his mouth as he slid down and down and down, all the while keeping Gibbs’ eyes on him.

The older man’s hands fluttered around, not quite sure where to put them he settled for pressing them back against the wall, much as he wanted to fist them in Tony’s hair there was no way he could explain that when they left the elevator.

He wasn’t even sure what it was that Tony did with his tongue but Gibbs’ eyes widened, “Shit Tony! I’m gonna-” he tapped awkwardly at the brunette head.

He was rewarded with a smug look as Tony sunk as far as he could down Gibbs’ cock and swallowed down his release before he pulled back and calmly tucked him away and fixed up his boss’s trousers while the older man stood slumped against the wall breathing heavily.

“Shit Tony,” Gibbs panted eloquently and pulled Tony to his feet, wrapping his arms around the younger man and kissing him deeply.

Tony pulled back and smirked at his boss, “Guess I can tick that one off the bucket list.”

Gibbs barked out a laugh, “Not just yet,” he slid his hand inside Tony’s pants to find him hard as a rock, “Not until I rock your world.”

The Italian snorted, “Rock my world? Your dirty talk needs work Boss.”

He pulled the pants down just enough to release Tony’s cock, eager to get his hand around it.

“Later, I’m going to strip you off in my bed,” Gibbs murmured lowly against the younger man’s ear as he stroked him firmly, “I’m going to take you in my mouth and taste you.”

He tugged at his earlobe with his teeth while his other hand was busy grabbing something out of his pocket, “I’m going to make a mess of you and make you scream my name Tony, but right now I just want to see your pretty face when you come.”

Gibbs pulled away so he could watch Tony’s face while his senior field agent fell apart in front of him. He tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and expertly slid it over his length before he sped his strokes.

“Come for me Tony.”

Very Special Agent DiNozzo was not a man to disobey a direct order from his boss. He threw his head back with a low groan as he filled the condom. Gibbs smirked and pulled it off, tying it and tucking it into Tony’s back pocket as he dropped to his knees and licked the younger man clean before he tucked him away.

Tony’s wide, shocked eyes stared down into Gibbs’ smug ones, “Okay I take back my previous comment.”

Gibbs just laughed and made sure the elevator was free of any evidence before he restarted it, “Better compose yourself DiNozzo.”

When the lift doors opened Gibbs strode out looking stern as ever, DiNozzo trailed after him, just looking a little bewildered, not noticing what he left behind.

OOOOO

Abby Sciuto would not be the scientist she was if she didn’t test unexpected items found around the office, like the mystery condom she’d found in the elevator on the way back from autopsy.

She was testing both the inside and outside, patiently awaiting the results. Maybe it had fallen out of an evidence box or something, once she got the DNA results she’d figure out what to do with it.

The computer dinged and two IDs popped up.

“NO WAY!”


End file.
